disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Let It Go
"Let It Go" is a song from Disney's 2013 animated feature film Frozen, with music and lyrics composed by Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez. The song was performed in the film by American actress and singer Idina Menzel in her role as Queen Elsa. The song appears after an ostracized Elsa flees her kingdom of Arendelle soon after her ice powers are discovered by the public. Realizing that she no longer needs to hide her powerful abilities anymore, Elsa declares herself free from the stress and fears that she's been faced with since childhood. The lyrics "Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know," were a phrase Elsa's father told her when she was given her gloves for safety as a child, but Elsa soon puts the phrase behind her by saying, "Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know, well now they know!" and finally "letting go" of her icy powers as she reaches the chorus; "Let it go!" After finishing her palace and a new outfit made of ice, Elsa ends the song with "The cold never bothered me anyway." Lyrics Idina Menzel's Lyrics= The snow glows white on the mountain tonight Not a footprint to be seen A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the Queen The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried Don't let them in, don't let them see Be the good girl you always have to be Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know Well, now they know! Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore! Let it go! Let it go! Turn away and slam the door! I don't care what they're going to say Let the storm rage on The cold never bothered me anyway It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all! It's time to see what I can do To test the limits and break through No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free! Let it go! Let it go! I am one with the wind and sky Let it go! Let it go! You'll never see me cry Here I stand, and here I stay Let the storm rage on My power flurries through the air into the ground My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast I'm never going back, the past is in the past! Let it go! Let it go! And I'll rise like the break of dawn Let it go! Let it go! That perfect girl is gone! Here I stand in the light of day Let the storm rage on!!! The cold never bothered me anyway |-|Demi Lovato's Lyrics= Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn my back and slam the door The snow glows white on the mountain tonight Not a footprint to be seen A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried Don't let them in, don't let them see Be the good girl you always had to be Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know Well, now they know Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn my back and slam the door And here I stand, and here I'll stay Let it go, let it go The cold never bothered me anyway It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all Up here in the cold thin air, I finally can breathe I know I left a life behind, but I'm too relieved to grieve Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn my back and slam the door And here I stand, and here I'll stay Let it go, let it go The cold never bothered me anyway Standing frozen in the life I've chosen You won't find me, the past is so behind me Buried in the snow Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn my back and slam the door And here I stand, and here I'll stay Let it go, let it go The cold never bothered me anyway, oh Let it go Yeah, yeah Na, na Here I'll stay Let it go, let it go Ooh Let it go Composition "Let It Go", was the first song that Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez wrote for the film. The duo took inspiration from other Disney films such as The Little Mermaid and Beauty and the Beast and contemporary artists including Lady Gaga and Adele. Although unintentional, the song's composition was pivotal in the film's characterization of Elsa. Originally written as a villain, co-directors Chris Buck and Jennifer Lee gradually rewrote Elsa as one of the film's protagonists. Anderson-Lopez and Lopez specifically wrote the song for Idina Menzel, referring to her as "one of the most glorious voices of Broadway and an icon in musical theater". Menzel's vocal range was taken under consideration during the music's composition. Demi Lovato's version The decision to release a single for "Let It Go", was made after the song was written and was presented to Disney. Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez selected American singer and gormer Disney Channel star Demi Lovato, who is part of Disney's Hollywood Records roster, to cover the song on the soundtrack album. Anderson-Lopez admitted that Lovato was chosen because of the singer's own personal struggles; "She had a past that she's pretty open about that is similar to Elsa's journey of letting a dark past and fear behind and moving forward with your power." Lovato indeed identified herself with the song's context, stating "It's so relatable. Elsa is finding her identity; she's growing into who she is and she's finally accepting her own strength and magical powers. Instead of hiding it, like she is done all her life, she's letting it go and embracing it." Lovato's cover version was released as a single by Walt Disney Records, on October 21, 2013. Other Versions Critical reception "Let It Go" received universal acclaim from film critics, music critics, and audiences, with some comparing it favorably to "Defying Gravity" from the musical Wicked (also performed by Menzel). The Rochester City Newspaper called it the best song of the film's soundtrack, writing; "Performed with belty gusto by Idina Menzel, it's got every element needed to be a lasting favorite...Menzel should be credited for providing as much power and passion to this performance as she did in her most famous role." Entertainment Weekly's Marc Snetiker described the song as "an incredible anthem of liberation". The song earned a nomination for Best Original Song, but unfortunately lost to 's "Ordinary Love" from . The song won the at the , where it was performed by Menzel. Gallery Trivia *"Let It Go" is the first solo sung by a Disney Princess who is the deuteragonist of the film. **Although Jasmine did have a solo in Aladdin, but it was cut. *The song won the Academy Award for Best Original Song, being the first one from a Walt Disney Animation Studios-produced film in 14 years to win it. **The previous song was "You'll Be In My Heart" from Tarzan. *The shot where Elsa first releases her hair down creating the braid was nearly impossible to do. The animators had to phase Elsa's braid through her arm to keep the animation model from breaking. You can hardly see it because the camera angle hides the "trick" in the half-a-second moment it happens and your attention is drawn to other places. *Idina Menzel, the voice of Elsa, played Elphaba in the original Broadway cast of Wicked while Willemijn Verkaik, the Dutch and German singer of "Let It Go", played the role in the German, Dutch and British production. Also, the singing voice of Elsa in Korea, Hye Na Park plays the role of Elphaba in The Korean production. *A line from "Let It Go" was originally written, "Couldn't keep it in, God knows I tried." The songwriters were ultimately not allowed to use the name of the Lord in that context, hence the switch to "Heaven knows I tried." *As mentioned above several times, since Elsa was originally going to be a villain, "Let It Go" was originally intended to be a villain song. If one listens very closely, one can hear subtle clues in the song's lyrics that potentially hint at Elsa heel-turning (such as "No right or wrong/no rules for me!/I'm free!"), and was originally going to be sung in a mocking tone which becomes more demented as the song progresses to enforce this, but at the same time the song also defeats the purpose of making Elsa a villain since she never committed anything evil beforehand. *At the beginning of the song when Elsa is upset, snow starts falling symbolizing her uncontrol of her powers, but after she realizes she's free and becomes happy, the snow stops falling, showing complete control of her powers. *Demi Lovato's version of "Let It Go" was included as a bonus song for the pre-order of the new video game Fantasia: Music Evolved. *Elsa strutting out of her ice castle after transforming into her ice dress with her arms spread out (when she sings "That perfect girl is gone!") is reminiscent of Ariel strutting out of the ocean in a similar manner at the end of The Little Mermaid also wearing a sparkly dress (as opposed to being naked after being turned human by Ursula) after being turned back into a human by King Triton so that she can be with Eric. *"Let It Go" will be the second Disney song used in the musical TV series Glee;Season 6 premier episode Loser Like Me it was preceded by "Bella Notte" from Lady and the Tramp.Season 2 final episode New York **Ironically, Idina Menzel (Elsa's voice actress) had a recurring role in the showIdina Menzel as Shelby Corcoran on Glee, while Demi Lovato made special guest appearances in the show's fifth seasonDemi Lovato as Dani on Glee. *Like most of the other songs from Frozen, "Let It Go" has been subjected to numerous parodies on YouTube and the Internet in general. *"Let It Go" is the first end credits Disney song that was performed by a Disney Channel star. External Links * de:Lass Jetzt Los Category:Frozen Songs Category:Songs Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Disney Princess Songs Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Disney Dreams! Category:Celebrate the Magic Category:Closing songs Category:Academy Award winning songs Category:Disney